


The Black Forest

by samwillis90



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Agron is a satyr, M/M, Magic, Nasir is an adventurer, Romance, obscenity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwillis90/pseuds/samwillis90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In one of his journeys to work, Nasir discovers a vast unknown forest , and in it a strange creature .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Trip

 

 

 

 

Nasir was ready to travel . He could not wait after so many years joining their economies with that saved pocket money only to finance their travels . He had researched three years before his trip to Germany and this time he would anyway. He had a special place to visit, in the meantime he researched some areas where he could find historical traces for your college , some archaeological sites where he could be interested. He was packing his bags when someone knocked the door.

 

" Nae , what a surprise " Nasir said, opening the door to her best friend . She entered raising an eyebrow to his friend uneasily , the house by the way was a total mess , with clothes scattered in the corners and Kleenex on the floor.

 "My God Nasir , you 're really excited about this trip ," said Naevia looking Nasir a little excited . " Tell me about it , you know Nae , I was waiting for this a long time , I am very happy." Nasir said holding the Nae shoulders showing his concern . "Good, more .. and Nasir college, you are still in the fifth year , you hardly just a trip and now goes to another , as will leaves everything behind so ?. Naevia worried about his friend , after having suffered so much to get where we arrived she did not want to see Nasir discouraged . Plus she knew the heart of Nasir belonged to the unexpected and he longed for adventure . As his father was a traveler and archaeologist also , Nasir tried to follow in his footsteps, because from an early age already ventured with father in other regions. She saw what could only observe it and give you his blessing on this new journey . And so he did .

 "Thank Nae, I'II be back."

On the plane, Nasir had good memories of his travels and adventures, he had gone to many places and countries, atravé of America, but now he was ready to Germany, his dreamed and wonderful place. And who knows how to make new friends, he had no girlfriend, had no time, plus it was never very interested in women, it was a secret, although too harassed in college because Nasir was beautiful to her 24 years, long black hair raven, honey eyes and perfect and lovely smile nose. Of course it was the most beautiful of the class and the girls were playing with him, but when would arrange a meeting Nasir was lost completely in thought. was not new, it was going to what really liked in life: traveling. 

 

Arriving in Frankfurt went straight to the place where he had found on the internet, a beautiful inn near a forest. In Freiburg he met the most wonderful place that was an intense beauty with lovely people. The place was really magical and Nasir felt at home.

 

It was late at night and Nasir woke to the sound of a melody, he looked at the clock that marked 3.30am. He yawned stretching and got up to get a glass of water. He looked out the bedroom window and saw the whole street darkness. There was no one and no sound, all the people of the inn slept quietly. Outside the wind howled and black trees waved their branches on a sound uni movement. The street blackened night did not make a noise, to not be the trees, they moved in a chilling sound that made the blood run cold. So,this melody was only the trees thought Nasir ... because all that damn silence were now sleeping and no one else. Came a grip on his heart, he did not know what it was, was more heartrending, excruciating pain ... Nasir was gasping for air, then drank the water and went back to bed to try to sleep ... it was useless.

 

That was the spring month, Germany was beautiful this season and Nasir was excited to see the city. Then he showered, brushed her teeth, combed her hair in a messy bun and wore an outfit that would say sexy, wearing a tight jeans frayed and was taking his coffee at the reception. He did not know why he was so happy, the more this feeling was good, something he had not felt since childhood, he was radiating happiness without warning, and at the reception coffee began to play with some children who were playing ball. The mothers of the children began to laugh at Nasir, beginning to think it crazy, but ended up making friends in the region. The innkeeper raised an eyebrow to Nasir who was running with the kids at the hall. The room was magnificent with its framed walls artistically and made it look like they were playing with the children, it was when the owner shouted:  
"Mr!"  
Nasir then realized what had happened and gave a sheepish apologetic smile.  
"Oh pardon, I did not realize." He said Nasir gagging and looking the owner a serious and boring both the old growled and sniffed and Nasir continued.  
"Excuse me sir, I am a scientific researcher, I came looking for fossils for my college search. So I came to know some of your city. "  
The owner then snorted contemptuously reaction. "Another scientist? Not just more tourists come here to defame us? Defame our black forest? You are all equal. "  
Nasir blinked. 

" Black Forest?"


	2. The Black Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello people, this is my first nagron work and hope you enjoy. I warn you that English is not my first language . so descupem any errors.
> 
> Good reading

THE INN THE BLACK FOREST

 

"Stay away from her, if you want to stay around, because many have not returned, and I do not want journalists here harassing me, pushing my clients. I suggest you return to your home! master scientist. " Said the innkeeper a little bored with Nasir. Suddenly everything froze in Nasir space and he can not reason, he was lost in thought and emotions, he had a flash of her life and she felt as if she had gone, he felt in huge sudden filling the crushing chest and his stomach went cold. He did not know that strange feeling was so strong that.

 

Nasir was amazed, what was this dark forest? He had to find out. He was not afraid, he needed to know. Soon without giving attention to the old grouch, Nasir ran toward the door to find answers. That this forest is that he never heard and because it had such a terribly bleak name? He walked to reach the entrance that would be a vast forest, there was no one to give of any information of where he was. He walked a little further and soon spotted a column of stones that would be a cave with crafts beautiful clay. Forest ornamental plants completed the place that seemed to this dwelling. When Nasir came closer, he turned out a very old dark man who looked like a witch. The man had a stick in his hand and his clothes were tattered, he looked at Nasir with eyes of fire. Nasir stumbled back trying to flee the subject was when he raised his stick toward the forest. Nasir was a stone, clearing his throat to look at the man who was serene in his features, he predicted that he certainly lived there for centuries in that place, Nasir turned to the man and apologized.

 

"Excuse me, I look for the black forest?" Nasir said with a little dry throat nervously. The man looked at Nasir and looked into the woods and then back to Nasir.

 

"My name is Oenomaus, the forest is there, more if you will venture I suggest you take something to keep" Nasir looked forest, was something he had never seen in the distance he saw a huge forest punch that covered the entire region, the place seemed unbelievable and too dark, the more he was a scientist, he wanted to risk it. He knew he was going to get lost and may never find the way volta.Ele remained calm and looked at the mysterious man in thanks.

 

" Thank you , I got water and fruit which I always take to my explorations in jungles " The man looked at the young man and gave a smirk , getting back into his cave . Nasir then straightened up , grabbed his flashlight and walked into the forest .

 

Nasir as he went into the forest, daylight was disappearing slowly getting a dim light on the foliage, it was as if the whole place was dark all the time. There was no wind now, it was all calm, he was a harrowing feeling, he had heard stories of scary his father about witches and curses and is what made him brave was his adventurous spirit, he would not stop now.... maybe there he could find something fascinating for your college search and perhaps win a Nobel prize. He perked up, more I was feeling like a little tired, the forest made him dizzy, his mind was spinning. Despite the beauty of the mystical forest, Nasir did not dare to venture up here at night, if it was already dark day he imagined the night. And coforme walked the forest grew around more and more. The birds were black crows hooted for Nasir along the way and some creeping animals lurked in the trees afraid of new visitor. There were orange leaves forming a mat on the floor where Nasir trod the earth was soft and dark, it was without doubt very sinister. How he felt tired and had not found anything interesting except the beautiful, lush forest, Nasir decided to get some rest on the floor in an old tree, he took some water and drank. Logo with a carelessness fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. The Satyr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello dear readers I hope soon to be able to finish next chapters . This earned me the whole day but I am happy to carry the story I always dreamed of . kisses to everyone
> 
> Good reading

 

 

There was a light through the trees, the wind swirled and made small swirls dry foliage on the ground. The gentle breeze ran through the Nasir soft face that was still sleeping peacefully. Some blue butterflies came to land on his head, the silence was sweet and inviting, and the mystical beauty came comfortingly in a tune melody. Some animals began to move in the woods, light birds flew through the trees, the frogs began to croak, rabbits and squirrels ran and in an instant many winged creatures were all voltos forest surrounding the body of Nasir. The water bottle that Nasir was drinking out and poured a drop fell on foliage. A gentle hand came to touch her. That same hand touched the sleeping face of Nasir, tracing every inch of your skin. The sweet melody became more intense and Nasir awoke from sleep. He did not know what had happened, he woke with hand on sighing chest high. What the hell had happened? Perhaps he had passed out. He wiped his eyes and picked up her water that was on the floor to drink a little, and noticed that it was missing very liquid. Did I shed? Analyzing bottle, a strange noise made him look forward. He looked around and nothing, and again a noise. Nasir collected water and stood up, walked by where was the strange noise. When approached a high thicket, one turbilão birds came to light there flying in his direction.

 

" Oh my God " Nasir fell back and be somber came from there back with a high , one whirl birds they came out of light flying there in his direction. Nasir wiped his eyes not believing what was in front of him , more as Being approached Nasir it grew in size and its aspect was more chilling . The Being stranger was looking at Nasir , bright green eyes, a wild fire radiated from him , animals and forest birds were all wrapped Being, Nasir 's jaw dropped and he froze. Nasir could not say anything , he was frozen and could not leave the place , his whole body was paralyzed and in shock. The wind still swirled around the Being, he was very large and had a perfect face. Being walked toward Nasir, he had a tool in his hand, appearing to be a very stylish flute. Nasir did not take his eyes of the creature and this is even closer over and when he was right in front of him began to play the flute and dancing around Nasir.

The creature looked at Nasir intensely smiling, his dimpled smile was beautiful and he was dancing and twirling around Nasir as a hurricane. Leaves the ground flew and struck the ground again spreading across grass violent oak forest. The creature kept dancing and playing his instrument, and while he did this, a light appeared it illuminating your whole body and part of the forest. The Nasir hair loosened derepente the furious wind and he clung to the ground with the deafening music. He bit his lips and tried to close his eyes, more was impossible, he was mesmerized. The animals were agitated running and flying on all sides, a huge white owl flew skidding on his head. Winged animals were on Nasir and he was sweating with sweat running down his body. His heart jumped in his chest accelerated, definitely it would be a stretch. The Heat flooded the body of Nasir and he felt made melt butter, her throat was dry and his mouth was open in excitement by the monstrous vision. The creature was still dancing around of Nasir and playing the flute violently. Nasir was dizzy, his head was spinning with the forest, plus it can notice that such a being had a muscular body, and had the waist down, feet and goat legs, he also had large horns well decorated with beautiful yellow flowers, and his eyes were rays in Nasir.

 

In an instant the wind stopped blowing and the woods stilled. The animals were gone, but the creature was still there looking at Nasir. He had stopped dancing and playing his instrument. Nasir looked up to see the Being approach him and when he came closer, close enough to feel the sweaty body heat and his lips very close. They looked at each other intensely, Nasir licked his lips, the creature smiled fixing his gaze seductive, he was very sexy and hypnotist. The heart of Nasir jumped with excitement and wordlessly their lips met in a hot kiss. The Satyr had hands on Nasir's face as he kissed her. It could only be a dream. Another fantastic dream which did not allow awake. The muscular body Satyr brushed the sweat of the young scientist. The kiss deepened more, had the taste of the most delicious grapes, nasir felt the hot taste of the mysterious man so sweet made sap and he did not want to stop, he clung to the satyr closer feeling a great erection on his thigh, Nasir choked and he lay on the flowered forest floor with several blue butterflies hovering overhead.

The Satyr had an insatiable desire, he not only held the kiss, wanted to rip off the clothes of the young Sirio. Nasir was a scientist, but he was a guy in his right mind, he did not believe that mythological creatures could exist. And what was taking his clothes was a satyr. Certainly was a satyr, the characteristics of crowbars, splendorous horns and seductive way, the same that prompted the nymphs for sex, could not be anything else. Thinking about it much Nasir was excited as I was also terribly scared of the Satyr could do with it. And he thought of other scientists who came before him with the same fate. Perhaps the Satyr had giving an end to the others who came to visit the forest. Satyrs are forest guardians are Gods of nature and certainly would be protecting the place from invaders and he would attract young people to a seductive trap and then kills them. He did not know much about satyrs, but his heart jumped thinking he would be the next to die there in that forest by a wild creature without even giving an explanation. That would be its end really, and he would not escape a Being as strong as it he...that Nasir then got scared and he froze in anguish and shook much as the creature was holding it like a wild affection. Nasir was lost, but at the same time, it was good to kiss the beautiful satyr. He wished the satyr not hurt him, because he wanted more and more of that muscular body on top of her. Nasir did not want to think the worst, he was madly delirious with pleasure when the satyr licked her neck and back to kiss it again. The tongue of the satyr was dancing in the mouth of Nasir, fighting for entry, sucking the tongue scientist and biting her lower lip. He withdrew Nasir shirt and licked her nipples, he sucked the left and then licked, and then went to another nibbling. Nasir threw back his head moaning and his erection began to get heavy in his pants. Realizing that the Satyr was toward his pants pulling out violently, fumbling with the zipper on his deft fingers. He looked at Nasir with those gorgeous green eyes and smiled.


	4. a brief communication

 

 

 

It was to be expected, Nasir was in trouble ... It did not seem common, he was really panicked. The big and strong satyr in him still distressed trying without chances to open the zipper of his jeans, began to wheeze out of patience. Their horns were so big that brushed the face of the young adventurer and caused him chills. Were powerful horns of an orange color that matched their silky skin and hard muscles and sculptural body. He looked like a God as in mythology, and the poor Nasir still did not believe he was there. More where, where it came from? It's like? Nasir had no time for such thoughts because his eyes were dulled over the beautiful satyr all the time as if something dominate, like something to do with that he did not want anything more to be here with this magnificent creature. Plus he was really terrified looking to be desperately trying to open the zipper without success and Nasir was grateful for it, because he wanted was to get out of there alive and with some dignity, he did not know it could be a journey so deliciously no return and that would be lost forever. He was not thinking of anything, he could not, was when the satyr finally managed to come up with the zipper and down and furiously pulling all pants outdoors he thought he might faint. The satyr snorted satisfaction to contact Nasir penis. He smiled and fumed at the mouth and nose, her strong and big hands stroked through hard member and admired like a beautiful diamond.

That meant that this animal salivasse made a famished wolf when he sees a piece of meat in front of him and he still smelled and sighed like a buffalo in mating excitement making that moment becomes overwhelming and distressing to him.The satyr wanted to prove to the young scientist and was when he discovered the hot and wet contact around your penis that saw emerge a heat immensity in his body and he could not escape, was frozen and sweating coldly over with a warmth that seemed to burn with the feeling. Nasir had never felt such a thing in his life, he wanted more, but I was terribly afraid, he clung to the ground, the brown leaves beneath him and bit his lips in excitement. Where were the forest animals? There was none there now, only a gentle breeze that was not enough to breathe because Nasir was short of breath, breathing difficulty and heart pounding in her chest with each creature's mouth shake it. His lips were slightly soft and warm, but had a ferocity that made him causing a pain so deeply unsatisfied that earned him a shuddering cry throughout the forest. The satyr then looked at Nasir blankly making a quizzical face, more Nasir had his hand in his mouth and his eyes were wide and frightened, he wanted to communicate and suddenly remembered who he was. He had to say something at the time, but his voice no way to leave no though he tried and cleared the throat needlessly and risked a "hi" but all he could of the satyr was an exalted frown and more smoke nose around the groin young. It is really was not to talk, and dropped all his tongue a lick covering all Nasir penis screwing every cavity of the base to the tip making Nasir delirious pleasure in coming without notice as quickly feel ecstatic. He choked and the satyr was satisfied smiling even more wanting more Nasir. The young man then felt weakened and tried again a brief communication which earned him a terrible effort before the immensity mixed feelings so delicious and intoxicating that surrounded him and could not gather their forces. 

 

"waiting!"

 

It was what he managed over the satyr was busy kissing and shaking sweaty thighs scientist with all his strength which made it difficult for him to gather more courage to speak again.

 

"No, please, wait"

 

Then Nasir found the strength he needed and tried to pull away from the creature, despite the weakness and still afraid of what might happen to him tried to cling to the ground struggling to get out of the vicious claws but the satyr pulled him back to him snorting in disgust and crushing the free space. More Nasir tried to get away and met more of his little strength to break free and try to get up. The beast then jumped on Nasir with his voracious eyes to try to reach him, knowing that the boy would get away from your domain and running, the creature would have to go after Nasir all forest to get it back, he seemed accustomed that and not make any effort to possess it again and keep it all for him.

 

"I will not run away, wait ... you need to stop it now."

 

Nasir revolted and the creature's eyes followed him at every step, as if he were to lunge and jump on the scientist, pluck it off the ground and take it. More Nasir while talking calmly he gained the attention of the satyr who guarded him with lynx eyes and moved closer to the young with caution.

 

"You have to stop, please stop, you understand me?"

 

More it was when Nasir attempted a dialogue, the satyr advanced on him angrily pulling his shirt from his body making lay back on the ground. Luck that Nasir was smaller and can move down the animal's legs and dodge his claws. He did not think to run more had the idea to pick up a stone that was on the floor to your right and shoot the creature's horns popping and scratching the enamel so well treated on his head. The satyr froze and immediately got to watch Nasir curious and interrogative.

 

"Maybe hear me now"

 

 Does satyrs can understand my language? Nasir thought. He would have to try a communication anyway with that beautiful being, after all it does not happen every day. Nasir tried to calm his hands the climate that was already pretty hot between them, although Nasir like much of what had happened, he could not accept certain things because he was a respectable man. The young man still had the taste of honey and wine in the mouth and wished to never leave. What he felt he had never felt before, he was confused and still dizzy, most wanted, did not know why, this once again in those wild arms, he wanted, did not know what was going on, the more that is was all for he. Being continued to stare fixedly and Nasir Nasir could only smile when he did not know what to say that man half goat, he even tried a more hi got no answer, the satyr was static in Nasir watching him boldly. Silence hung in that forest and evening approached with its vast darkness through the trees, Nasir was already scared again and tried to think of some way of how it could come back, he turned to the satyr.

 

 "I need to go home, please, you know the way? Can you understand me?" 

 

"Yes"

 

 "Oh, so you speak my language!"

 

"Yes"

 

 Nasir was hopeful, he stared at the satyr with enthusiasm, the final he spoke and it was something he would have to find out who is the Self actually more the satyr only looked at him in confusion and a little saddened by the fact Nasir get away, he already knew the movements of the young and risked being patient to hear it.

 

 "Ah, well, what's your name? Mine is Nasir "

 Nasir made sign with his hand on his chest trying a civilized conversation and the satyr can understand and so returned to gaze never leaving the face of the beautiful scientist.

 

 "Agron"

 

 "Agron ... what a beautiful name, bem..Agron you know way back to the city? I'm lost and already dusk".

 

 More the satyr only shook his head trying anyway understand that little man in front of her that fascinated him. It really would not give the chance to the young man, he was not willing to lose it.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. The hunt of satyrs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends again! we are back with the most beautiful couple in the world, once again apologize for translation errors and in this chapter we find a tribute to Gabriel Garcia Marquez, where the story references the yellow butterflies. It is the magical realism of Marquez back and now with all the sensuality that has. A hug to all and good reading.

 

                                                         

                    Abbot chief of the tribe                                                               Enemies                                                Duro

 

 

 

Agron seemed curious about the man in front of him and felt a lot of energy going through your body, it was different, there was something in it, was certainly the man who had waited because he felt his heart strongly beating his chest with joy and it was a blessing of the gods given to him, because now he was smiling. When Agron was a child, he remembered an old visionary of the village that he would fall in love for a great traveler and he once saved his life, Agron was not much to believe in old stories but Agron was a strong Satyr and he did not want to come to fall in love, he wanted adventure as their families were venturing with beautiful nymphs, although he ever felt attracted to women, he would do his part to be an attractive sexual satyr, although he had preference to seek the nature and loneliness. Seeing Nasir, something awakened in him and his sexual desire he had felt, she had been so strongly when Nasir spotted for the first time. He did not know that the young man was his predestined. He looked surprised to Nasir, the little man was looking for his big glasses in his bag when he dropped a lot of things inside the bag at the same time on the ground and the wind swept his only map into the forest he desperately ran after and coming to stumble on a rock that made him slip and fall because of the dry leaves falling on top of all your maps. Agron saw the situation with his hands in his mouth, it was hard not to smile playfully for attractive and sexy man on the ground, he was dying to kiss Nasir again, most satyrs would expect the opportunity again to Nasir allow it now was followed with greedy eyes and derepende lost in your thoughts positive, with Nasir and he was naked in a beautiful flowery Lake, the same that was near his house in the village, we saw the sunset with numerous prazes during bathing and Agron not Nasir let go.

  
"Hey." Nasir was talking about, but the beautiful satyr, feathers lost in thought, he looked away to the beautiful adventurer. Nasir admired the beautiful beast with wide eyes and open mouth, he was fascinated and hypnotized by Agron, who fell back your map on the floor.

 "Oh, crap"

Agron blinked looking Nasir, it came as someone who wanted to talk in a gesture of friendship.

"Oh Nasir, will not be good for you to go back now, the evening approaches them and you should come with me."

Nasir looked back collect the dirty map again, as if turned to Agron.

  
"What? But how? I could not go back, oh heavens".

"I could take you back tomorrow morning, you can stay with us in my village is not far away."

Nasir looked at the satyr and sighed agreement, after all that choice he had? despite the fear and thought maybe this could be a great discovery, and he had to risk, beyond what he was fascinated by the forest creature and did not want nothing now .  
Following the trail of the forest, they came to a beautiful florida cave with a beautiful waterfall where they entered the secret passage. Nasir marveled at such beauty and also had species of flowers and unknown plants and many animals that had never seen some inexplicable, like little fairies or winged beings were beautiful. They entered the village Nasir followed Agron silent as he looked around many satyrs who watched from afar. Agron smiled for the scientist leading to a beautiful cave adorned with flowers and vines. There is a lady came out and came to embrace Agron. She seemed very happy to see him and he looked at me, his eyes widened in danger.

  
"Mom this is Nasir, he is lost."

She approached the young admire him and then looked back to Agron. Confused, she apologized and comprimentou Nasir.

  
"Oh, I'm sorry, how are you?"

  
"I am Lady well, thank you." Nasir smiled and Agron's mother smiled back, she was very gentiu and offered his home.

  
"Come join us, I was making dinner."

  
"Thanks Mom, we Nasir".

Agron said excitedly. Nasir accompanied Agron smiling very happy to know that the family, he could not imagine that there were so many satyrs, entire families and he marveled at all. He sat on a straw mountain decorated with a large wooden table in the center and was studying everything he could hardly wait to meet all the window saw many curious and waved to them smiling gently. The mother called Agron.

  
"Please Agron, come here to help me"

  
"Okay, Nasir I'll be back."

He looked at Nasir that concentiu. Entering the kitchen, his mother was preparing a tasty food that Agron felt in the clouds.

  
"Um mother should be delicious."

  
"Thank you my son, I hope seje please his guest."

He said his mother, stirring with a spoon the dough in the bowl.

  
"Yes mother sure he'll like it."

  
"Where did you meet him? he is a man."

  
"Yes mother, Nasir is a man, he was lost in the woods."

  
"Oh .. my son you think right? You know that our people do not mix with humans. "

  
"Mom I like it." His mother gave him a sad smile and a comforting look, she knew the satyrs not very revered human, more Agron gave him a big smile.

  
"He's different mother, not hurt us."

  
That night, the satyrs gathered around a bonfire to dance and play musical instruments storytelling. They were almost identical to humans, lived civilly, had families, children and men hunted, their houses were caves or made of wood. They were happy, the children played climbing trees and adults drinking wine cackling in shining lamps of fireflies in the dark. They dance around the fire and drank a lot, was a heady scene, I was absently when Agron came with a skin of wine and glasses, he smiled and offered me a drink. As we drank that wonderful wine made by Agron Gods intensely looked at me with green eyes sparks. Nasir again found himself mesmerized by them and I did not stop to admire it. Agron was looking serious and the scientist was completely under the influence of delicious wine, he remembered when Agron had kissed him and his taste was the taste of that wine. Nasir was looking hungry to his lips and he kept staring at his. So Nasir and drank much everything was spinning and he had fallen asleep.  
When morning came Nasir opened his eyes still much under the influence and with headache, he noticed a very large hand on her waist stroking his arm. He was in a bed made of quite large and comfortable straw beside him Agron stroked her long hair. Nasir looked back to see the sleeping satyr, then immediately he turned to face him and admire its beauty, it was so perfect that Nasir wanted to kiss him and approached the lips of Being. By touching Agron opened his eyes surprised and Nasir He walked away. The two stared at each other until Agron Nasir pulled for an advanced kiss, the young soon corresponded even stronger an uncontrollable urge your body responding to the urge to Agron. The satyr deepened the kiss leaving Nasir moaning with hot Alito and was soon dripping in sweat because the creature groaned as he pulled his long hair starting lengthy kisses the smallest man in the neck.

  
"Agron"

Nasir sighed closed eyes and protruding smile as Agron showed her young body as he went down licked each member causing him chills. While the creature was kissing, Nasir knew he had to hold his very advanced horns on it to turn it harmlessly. It was the most exciting thing that Nasir had felt and Agron now was sweet, unlike wild creature there in the forest. He liked all the feelings with love and that made being in another world. He wanted Agron as he now opened his pants to his erection reacted with their sweet kisses and at the same time looked like a stormy sea with anxiety. Repende of everything lit and appeared yellow butterflies that came through the window and came flying over the head of Agron as he kissed his neck Nasir very quietly. Butterflies swirled up in a circle and made him more aroused and he did not resist the urge when Agron licked his exposed erection well.

  
"Sorry .."

said Agron when his horns poked Nasir's face and made him shiver. Anything that distracts sweet temptation that was his satyr, it was like being in heaven and deep at the same time and not with Agron, was lost he completely lost his sanity and would not return. Yellow butterflies fezeram a wonderful sound of fairies, they danced on Agron spinning in the air and was Nasir smile. But when Agron wanted more Nasir, unordered butterflies flew forming the indecipherable design covering the couple as a whole, there were many of them, but Nasir still amazed that he could not help because it was busy losing the sweet kisses beast. And when Agron tried to penetrate with Nasir success without lips desgrudassem was like butterflies had become stars that exploded in the air as the beautiful muscular body being moved as a hurricane on Nasir, and even breathing difficulties where heavy hand touched his face and hair were wet so far provided soon. At a steady pace Agron continued to devour the beautiful boy, her desire for him did moan loudly that butterflies rose in the fading sky at times the window where he entered, Nasir was at the height Maximo and Agron came to him as the fury of a sea billowy. It was magical, and Nasir smile of happiness when touched Agron's face now looking at him tenderly. Agron looked back and could not stop admiring the boy, he smiled and kissed the boy on the lips sweetly.  
That morning, the breeze was cool and pleasant, the satyrs gathered to hunt their food and Agron had to go along the behest of the chief of the tribe. Nasir said goodbye sadly promised to return soon.

  
"Hunting? I could go along?" Nasir said hopefully, he wanted to know more of Agron culture and now he had a chance, but Agron just cut it.

"No, Nasir dangerous, you could get hurt."

  
Nasir was not satisfied, he would not be treated differently, then he followed Agron going with Duro and his friends to the hunting grounds, where the satyrs were mounted and armed. Among them the leader of the satyrs, the abbot of the village seemed happy, he was much bigger than Agron and stronger, had the fierce red eyes and a spear that appeared to be a team and very bright, it was awful, the creepy leader pointed his brilliant weapon to the smiling hills and gathered satyrs in attack position, Agron was on the side of the armed leader with a sword. Nasir was hiding behind a bush to take notes as a scientist, he does not want to miss anything of these events, he could feel a bad feeling about the game, but was willing to do. By far Nasir saw come out of nowhere in the prairies flocks and herds of buffalo that seemed furious. The satyr leader threw his bright weapon and the amount of land rose before Nasir's eyes, the leader seemed to have some kind of power, because the whole earth shook causing the buffalo fall, so that satyrs ran screaming flocks. More there was something strange there on the plains, along with the buffalo were several different species of animals running toward the satyrs, they were strong and seemed monsters being the face looked buffalo and were armed too, they attacked the satyrs and both went to war . Agron screamed and attacked with the other satyrs, their leader was in front giving coverage. He just raised his magic wand and the land under the monsters caused a major earthquake. Nasir could not believe he tried to hide more to fight the satyrs and monsters was getting dangerous for him. Nasir ran to a tree where he thought he could make sure that I watch. He saw Agron fight bravely with the sword, it was amazing, all the birds in the sky were on his side struggling with it, but the scientist was afraid that something would happen. A buffalo monster stopped to watch Nasir who was looking distracted to Agron, he gave a deafening scream causing Nasir was frightened and fell from the tree. The angry monster howled looking for Nasir, who had fallen back pain and grimacing in pain. Fearful, Nasir tried to flee, but the creature grabbed the boy by the legs, shaking it up and down. Nasir shouted.

  
"Nooo me loose!"

Cried the boy in despair, but the only Buffalo shook even more causing disease in Nasir who vomited in the giant foot. The monster, in turn, made a face of disgust and fell Nasir who fell in the foliage. Technically, he was not helping more giant was turning purple with anger and a loud cry gave the young furiously, Nasir shook his glasses and scared ran aimlessly. He had not realized he was in the middle of the battle and ran divert giant attacks with satyrs. The monster was still behind him and saw furious when Nasir fell into a muddy stream that comes rolling there fall into a kind of black mud and pegajosa. O Buffalo was also shot in the stream to catch Nasir, which was completely blackened by mud. When he heard his deafening scream saw the same covering the sharp teeth and claws ready to attack was when Agron had seen the whole scene arriving in time to throw the sword at the creature. Nasir fainted and Agron ran to join him desperate:

  
"Nasir!"

the satyr ran in search of handsome young boy that he should hold him strongly now carefully examined to see if he had no injury, then suspenseu Nasir arms. When the fighting ended between the monsters and satyrs, Agron Nasir led to a shadow and made him drink water to recover. Other satyrs looked incredulous and his friend hunting came to tell you.

  
"Agron my friend, you know that the human being can not live here among us."

He said Templus looking firmly to Agron sadness.

  
"Why? Because Templus! Things can change, we do not need more rules."

Agron said sadly looking Nasir and wiping her face carefully.

  
"That may change, but my friend, but will depend on it."

Templus knew the rules of his people, he knew that Nasir could not live with Agron to be a human being, but Agron was in love, he seemed to enjoy this wonderful human and knew I could never ask the man she loves. It would be the end of his present life, would condemn him to death and Agron was afraid against it.

  
"Agron!"

Duro came quickly, he saw his brother kneeling watching Nasir and ran toward him. Agron was crying.

  
"What is my brother, he's dead?"

Asked hard with his hand on Agron's shoulder.

  
"I can not hard, I can not ask him that he would never accept to be like us, can not bear to be without him."

Agron was lamenting, he knew that sooner or later he would face the abbot because of Nasir and he would lose it forever.

  
"It's not the end of the world, I know you love him and he loves you too, will be all right."

Duro waited for the worst to happen. Also yes Agron remained firm, he had finally found his soul mate does not matter if he was human, he would fight for his happiness, he looked at his brother and gave a bitter smile, then he looked back to Nasir is still sleeping , heart aching and pressing his chest, he would talk to the Abbot.

 

      Magical realism butterflies yellow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone know please, how do to play the photos along with text? I am no longer able to open the photos


End file.
